Green eyes, Blond Hair
by elisabella442001
Summary: A few years into their relationship, Harry brings up the idea of adopting Scorpius. Drarry. NevilleXLuna GinnyXBlaise. RonXHermione. SeverusXRemus
1. Chapter 1

Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry, UNCLE HARRY! GET UP GET UP GET UPPP!"

And 3 kids barged into the room and spotting their Uncle Harry still lying asleep in the bed, proceeded to jump on the bed until he was awake and cursing under his breath about bloody nieces and nephews.

"Oh aright, I'm getting up okay, okay." Still grumbling, he got out of the bed and made his way into the bathroom where with 3 kids banging on the door telling him to hurry up, he was bathed and brushed and dressed in 10 minutes.

"What is it that has you so excited you little demons?"

"Uncle Harry, don't tell us you already forgot! It's Christmas! PRESENTS uncle harry, PRESENTSS!"

With that, the three kids ran down the stairs dragging a protesting Harry with them.

"I see the kids found you." Said Narcissa with an amused laugh.

"Bloody menaces they all are." Harry grumbled.

"Don't be such a grouch on Christmas babe." Said Draco with an amused smile and proceeded to drag Harry into his lap and kiss him soundly.

"Ewww gross. Get a room Uncle Drake!" the kids said with disgusted expressions causing the adults to laugh and Draco to pointedly give Harry another kiss.

"Alright, people, I believe we need to open the presents or the kids will cause an avalanche." Came the drawled voice of Severus Snape.

"Uncle Sev! Teddy!"Came a chorus of shouts and the 3 kids pounced on poor Severus and the little boy he was holding hands with.

Laughing at a grumbling Snape's plight, Harry laughed and dragged the kids away.

"Well Severus, this is a surprise."

"Why Weasley, just when I thought you couldn't get any dumber, you go and prove me wrong. I've always celebrated Christmas with the Malfoys, that is how godfathers spend their Christmases and festivals after all, with their GODCHILDREN."

"Oh no, I know you've always celebrated your festivals with ferret boy over there, what is unusual though, is that you're wearing pink instead of your usual black." Laughed Ron.

Severus blushed and said, "I'll have you know, it was Lupin that made me wear this hideous color. And Teddy would not stop bawling unless I wore it so I had no choice."

"Well love, I think you look really stunning in that color, doesn't he boys?" Said Remus.

"He does." Came a chorus of voices.

"CAN WE PLEASE OPEN THE PRESENTS ALREADY!" all the children whined.

The adults laughed but started pulling presents towards them and opening them.

"Guys, me and Luna want to tell you something." Neville stood up shyly.

Luna too stood up and held Neville's hand before announcing in a very happy voice,

"I'm pregnant!"

Silence. And then

"CONGRAULATIONS both of you!" everyone started shouting excitedly, presents forgotten, everyone started congratulating the happy couple.

"Well, that's almost everyone. Ginny and Blaise have a kid, Sev and Remy have a kid and Ron and Hermione have two. Now Neville and Luna." Narcissa looked at Draco and Harry "boys, I'm getting old. When will you make me a grandmother?"

They blushed and stuttered while everyone laughed at their plight.

* * *

That night, Harry approached Draco nervously.

"Hey Draco, I was thinking on what your mother said and I think we should adopt a baby." Said Harry.

"But Harry, are you sure you want to do this? I mean it's a big responsibility. And frankly I don't think neither of us is ready for this."

"Cissy was right Drake. I mean everyone already has a kid and since I can't get pregnant…" his eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey." Draco said softly, taking Harry in his arms. "It's not your fault that bastard hit you with two killing curses. I still love you despite that. Mother, Father, no one thinks any less of you love. We'll adopt okay? Whatever you want, I'll give you. I promised didn't I?" Draco said with a nostalgic smile.

"Yes you did." Laughed Harry and they both laughed together remembering their wedding and their vows.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry was awake much earlier than he normally was and was already showered and dressed by 6 am. He then woke up Draco and despite his cussing and grumbling(he was NOT a morning person and he DEFINITELY was creative in his curse words), pushed him into the shower and when he was dressed, dragged him to the kitchen where Dobby had set out plates for them all and was ready with the breakfast.

Once Draco had eaten and had about 4 cups of coffee in his system, he was finally awake and calm enough to go through the day and safely talk without cussing every alternate word.

He then turned to Harry and asked,

"Why in Merlin's name did you wake me up so early? Even the birds are still sleeping for god's sakes!"

"Forgotten already? Drake you promised we could adopt a child! We are going to the orphanage today! Aren't you excited?"

"I remember I promised you that we'd adopt a child but I didn't mean that we'll go out the very next day!" Seeing Harry's crestfallen face he quickly amended, "But since we're already ready, it'd be better if we just went out and got a start."

Harry perked up and laughing happily, dragged a still unsure Draco out the door.

They left Malfoy Manor and apparated to the nearby orphanage. As soon as they rang the bell, a lady dressed impeccably in white, opened the door with a smile and ushered them in.

"Mr. Potter I believe?" she said laughing lightly. "Well, I daresay it's an honor to meet you but since I don't want to embarrass you any further, let's just get down to business. Now, as I understand, you're looking to adopt a child, am I right? Any specifications you two have?"

"Ummm, no I don't think so. We just want a child, we don't care if she/he is a squib we'll love the child no matter what." said Draco.

"Well, in that case, let's go and take a look at all the children, they're all waiting for someone to adopt them, but i don't want to give just any child to any parent, you got to have a connection to raise a child so you tell me whichever child you feel the most drawn to and i'll draw up the paperwork got it?" said the lady.

She took them to a brightly done up room, the nursery, every inch of the room was covered in cribs and sleeping babies.

Harry gazed around until his sight fell on a smaller than usual baby, lying quietly and observing him.

Suddenly, Harry felt his feet moving of their own accord until he was walking towards the baby and had picked him up in his arms. He saw that the baby had green eyes and white blond hair, a mixture of Draco and Harry, he looked just like any biological child of theirs would have.

Draco walked towards them and softly asked Harry, "Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes Drake." Harry replied, a tear in his eye.

Draco left the room with the nurse and returned 5 mins later with some papers and a small bag in his hand, to find Harry playing with the little boy happily.

"Scorpius James Malfoy." he announced proudly and hugged Harry and Scorpius.

"Thank you Draco." Harry replied with tears in his eyes which Draco wiped away tenderly and embraced his family once again.

"Come on, let's show him off to the whole family." said Harry , laughing.

And they apparated away to start a new chapter of their lives.


End file.
